tapparadisecovefandomcom-20200215-history
Entrancing Song
Entrancing Song is a LT quest which starts after you finish The Hidden Ziggurat quest and consists of eight parts. Entrancing Song (1/8) Entrancing Song Step 1 of 8.JPG Challenge: All the men are in town are in a strange trance. What's going on? * Maybe they're tired? Get a Tier 3 Coffee Plantation. * And collect twice from that Plantation. * Seek out some answers on a medium voyage. Reward: Text.... * 15,000 Coins. Entrancing Song (2/8) Challenge: Dr Akarii has ensnared us from the Tower of the Gods, hypnotizing all the men! What shall we do? * Build the Bow and Arrow Shop so we're battle ready! (costs 90 Wood & 19 Rubies) * Get the Winter Timbers as a home base from which to plan! * Upgrade Robert's Galleon to tier 3 for strength! Reward: Text... * 17,000 Coins. * 2 Emeralds. * 3 Black Pearls. Entrancing Song (3/8) Challenge: We have to defeat Dr Akarii's fleet! They are stronger than any pirate we've face before. We must be ready. * Upgrade to a Tier 2 Bow & Arrow Shop * Let's craft an Archery Range to practice our skills * Recruit the mermaid's help with 3 searches Reward: * 4 Sapphires * 19000 coins Entrancing Song (4/8) Challenge: We're as ready as we'll ever be, so let's go! If we can keep the pirates distracted, Maria can rescue the men of the town! * Defeat 3 pirates * The chase is on! Complete a short voyage. Reward: * 3 Emeralds * 21000 coins Entrancing Song (5/8) Challenge: While Kestrel's distracting the fleet, we have to save the men! But how can we get by the guards? * Let's build a Suit Tailor and sneak in as entranced men. * Get a 2 tier Weaver for supplies to sew. * colloct twice from the Suit Tailor for clothes. Reward: These are perfect! Those pirates won't be able to tell the difference! Let's go! * 6 Sapphires * 23000 Coins Entrancing Song (6/8) Challenge: Look, Akarii's fleetis leaving! Kestrel must be attacking! Let'ssail in and grab the men that hurry to the rrendezvous point! * Complete a long voyage to get the men! (Any ship) * Build the Central Plaza, to reunite with Kestrel! (Decoration, 5 hours to build) Reward: We've done it! But they won't wake up if we don't stop Dr Akarii's song! Let's meetKestrel back at the plaza and see what we con do together! * 5 Emeralds * 1 Black Pearl * 25,000 coins Entrancing Song (7/8) Challenge: Let's go show Dr Akarii that he picked the wrong island to target this time! We womend don't just sit by and cry when danger strikes! * Find and defeat Dr Akarii! He could be anywhere! Reward: What a great start. We have him on the run! Let's go!. * 10 Sapphires * 2 Black Pearls * 27,000 Coins Entrancing Song (8/8) Challenge: We can do this if we all work together! There will be losses, but we will be victorious! Let's defeat him once and for all! * Find and defeat Dr Akarii once and for all! Reward: Look! THe men are awakening from their trance! We've done it! * Shipwreck ( 2 x 2 Decoration) Category:Quests